Tempestade
by Angelica chibilua
Summary: atenção: hentai. Durante uma tempestade, Sanosuke e Kaoru passam o tempo bebendo e se conhecendo melhor. Kenshin quem não vai gostar nada desse encontro. KENSHIN/KAORU/SANOSUKE.
1. Chapter 1

Atenção para alertas importantes:

Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence;

É um fanfic aleatório, não segue cronologia, e personagens fora do caráter original.

Hentai: Se você não gosta desse tipo de fanfic melhor não ler;

Casal alternativo: nesse capitulo Sanosuke e Kaoru.

**A Tempestade. **

**Parte 1**

**Chibi-lua**

"**Oi Jou-chan. Vai começar a chover pra valer."** Sanosuke gritou ao ver jovem shihandai atravessando uma rua do centro da cidade. Ela estava sozinha, terminando de comprar alguns mantimentos para o dojo quando o céu ficou carregado de nuvens negras.

"**Sanosuke, me ajude, por favor, a levar esses pacotes para o dojo."** O sol estava quase se pondo e o tempo nublado acelerou o anoitecer. Os dois não teriam tempo suficiente de chegar no dojo Kamiya sem ficarem completamente ensopados.

"**Vamos para a minha casa, é mais perto."** Sugeriu Sanosuke.Eles então se dirigiram para a pequena casa de Sanosuke, que ficava próxima do centro da cidade. Os dois mal entraram na casa e o céu despencou de vez.

"**Mou!!Parece que o mundo vai acabar."** Ela ficou irritada, o kimono novo que usava pela primeira vez estava arruinado com lama impregnada na barra. Lá fora a chuva continuava sem trégua, não tinha muito que fazer, a não ser esperar a tormenta passar.

"**Troque essa roupa, ou você vai ficar doente."** Sanosuke lhe emprestou um de seus yukatas.

"**Você tem razão."** Após pedir para que Sano ficasse de frente para a parede, Kaoru tirou o kimono molhado e as faixas de seu peito, ela estava relutante em ficar sem as faixas, mas de nada adiantaria vestir uma roupa seca e ficar com a roupa de baixo encharcada. A casa de Sanosuke estava escura, iluminada somente por uma vela, Kaoru pensou que mesmo que ele quisesse, não conseguiria ver muito.

Ela estendeu seu kimono novo em um varal improvisado no meio da sala de Sano. A instrutora de kendo ficou vermelha com sua nudez por baixo do fino yukata. O lutador também mostrava para ela mais do seu corpo do que o habitual, mas ele não parecia se importar. A roupa com a palavra "mau" escrita nas costas foi pendurada ao lado do kimono azul de Kaoru..

"**Hei Jou-chan. Só nos resta esperar a tempestade passar, hã? Que tal beber um pouco?"** Sanosuke tinha um sorriso no rosto. Kaoru pensou que não era uma boa idéia embebedar-se, mas o silencio incomodo seria mais fácil de tolerar com alguns copos de sake.

"**Hã Hã...Obrigada por ter me trazido para sua casa, a tempestade me pegou bem no meio das compras. Eu poderia ficar doente se tentasse chegar no dojo no meio dessa chuva gelada."** Kaoru bebeu rapidinho o copo que Sanosuke ofereceu. Sentiu as bochechas pegando fogo, ela não sabia o motivo, mas parecia que todo o sangue de seu corpo tinha ido para as maças do rosto.

Na tentativa de disfarçar seu embaraçamento, ela começou a vistoriar a residência do lutador. Era apenas um quarto comum, em uma região onde viviam pessoas com baixo poder aquisitivo. Um cômodo, um tatame no chão, futon em um canto, uma mesinha no outro, algumas goteiras. Kaoru bebeu mais um copo de sake. Ela se sentou no tatame frente a frente com Sanosuke, a mesinha os separava.

"**Jou-chan, vai devagar, você vai acabar com a minha garrafa sozinha".**Sanosuke gargalhou. **"Kami, você parece uma alcoólatra".** Ele riu, e bebeu também mais um pouco**."Desse jeito quando a chuva terminar, nós não vamos conseguir chegar no dojo de tão bêbados."**

"**Tudo bem Jou-chan?"** O lutador sentiu-se um pouco envergonhado com o olhar intenso da jovem. Ele parou para pensar, e chegou à conclusão que os dois nunca tinham ficado sozinhos por tanto tempo. **"Vamos jogar cartas para distrair?"** Ele alcançou um baralho.

"**Eu estou bem. Sim, jogar cartas é uma boa idéia".**Kaoru bebeu mais um gole de sake, seus olhos azuis analisavam Sanosuke com perícia conforme o jogo se desenrolava. Sano estava levando a serio o pequeno torneio, e o fogo da lamparina brilhava nos olhos castanhos do lutador. A primeira rodada Sanosuke ganhou facilmente, e gargalhou.

"**Hahaha. Jou-chan. Você não vai conseguir ganhar de mim nem se nascer de novo."** Ele piscou para ela. Kaoru sentiu novamente as maças do rosto esquentando, ela bebeu mais um gole.

"**Eu admito... sou péssima pra beber, pra jogar cartas, pra fazer comida... e pra me comportar como uma dama".**Com a fala macia por causa do álcool, ela começou a divagar**. "Sabe, às vezes eu fico pensando... Eu, Kaoru Kamiya não vivi um décimo do que vocês viveram. Você, Kenshin, Megumi...até o...Yahiko viveu mais que eu..."** Kaoru levantou o copo para o alto como se quisesse brindar, depois debruçou sobre a pequena mesa, a moça ficou mais perto de Sanosuke.

"**Ah Jou-chan, não fala assim. Você também teve sua cota de aventuras."** Desviando daquele olhar, Sanosuke bebeu mais um pouco de sake. Ele estava quase tirando a garrafa de cima da mesa, mas acabou optando por deixar lá. _...´...O máximo que pode acontecer vai ser uma ressaca brava amanhã cedo...´..._

"**Tive nada. As historias que eu tenho pra contar não são minhas são do meu pai, do Kenshin, do Yahiko, da Megumi... e suas. A coisa mais perigosa que eu já vivi foi ter ficado naquela ilha e quase ter envenenado Enishi com a minha comida."** Kaoru gargalhou alto, estava bem solta agora.

"**Coitado do Enishi, mas ai Jou-chan, quem foi que desafiou Hitokiri Battousai com uma bokken de madeira, sozinha, no meio da noite, sabendo que o "cara" tinha matado e retalhado um monte de gente?"** O lutador não podia negar, Kaoru ficava tão bonita iluminada com a luz de uma vela. Os olhos azuis mais escuros, as bochechas vermelhas.

Sanosuke estranhou a própria divagação, ele franziu a testa quando sentiu aquilo que sentia quando ficava sozinho com uma mulher, e o perfume dela não estava ajudando a tirar a idéia do pensamento. Os lábios vermelhos molhados com o sake pareceram tão atrativos.

_...Argh...Para!! Kaoru é como uma irmã...Kenshin ama essa moça, e é recíproco...´... _Sano começou a se arrepender, por não ter tirado a garrafa de bebida de perto de Kaoru quando teve a oportunidade. Ele chacoalhou a cabeça para afastar a idéia de experimentar aqueles lábios vermelhos."Jou-chan, você é destemida, pra começar não conheço outra mulher que saiba tanto de kenjutsu como você."

"**Bobeira. Eu só fico narrando a coisa toda. Sempre fui a mocinha da historia. Papai protegeu a filhinha, agora Kenshin protege a pobre órfã solitária...E assim vai... Isso cansa. Eu quero... " **

O olhar dela se perdeu, Sanosuke sabia que Kaoru estava fantasiando com alguma coisa, e Sano teve até medo de saber o que ela queria, mas não deu para trás.

"**O que você quer?"** Sanosuke não podia negar, estava curioso com o que estava por vir. _...´...Provavelmente vai dizer que quer que Kenshin declare seu amor por ela...´..._

"**Eu quero..."** Ela olhou para cima, fechou os olhos sentiu sua cabeça rodar, alguns instantes depois Kaoru mordeu o lábio inferior e continuou**. "Eu não quero que ninguém me proteja."** Ela se debruçou sobre a mesa, mirou Sanosuke com seus grandes olhos azuis inebriados de sakê, sussurrou como se contasse um grande segredo **"Eu quero que me desejem."**

"**Como um homem deseja uma mulher."** Ela mordeu o lábio novamente, depois sorriu de um jeito diferente. Malicia? Até esse momento, Sanosuke nunca tinha associado Kaoru Kamiya com a palavra malicia, mas ali na sua frente estava uma Kaoru que ele não tinha conhecido ainda. E ela não desviou o olhar do lutador.

Sanosuke balançou bastante desconfortável com o calor característico crescendo em seu corpo. Ele quis quebrar aquele momento, mas o olhar de Kaoru era magnético. O azul de seus olhos escureceu, Sano sentiu a energia da jovem mudando perigosamente. _...´...Isso tá ficando complicado, em um nível MUITO MUITO complicado...´..._

"**Acho melhor eu te levar para casa agora. Você já bebeu bastante e está ficando tarde. Eu vou arrumar um guarda-chuva com a vizinha".**O lutador fez o movimento que ia se levantar, Kaoru o segurou, ela derrubou a garrafa que esta em cima da mesa.

"**Não." **As unhas da jovem instrutora percorreram o braço do lutador parando no antebraço. Sanosuke arrepiou-se. Ele não estava gostando do rumo que esse encontro corriqueiro estava tomando.

"**Eu não vou sair nessa tempestade"** Ela disse resoluta. **"Você não me quer na sua casa Sanosuke?"** Ela apertou os lábios, fazendo beicinho_._

_...´...O que está acontecendo comigo? Eu me sinto estranha. Sinto-me tão quente, como se meu corpo fosse derreter. Eu nunca pensei no Sanosuke desse jeito, eu sempre fantasiei só com o Kenshin, mas agora eu quero que Sanosuke me beije, eu quero sentir as mãos dele no meu corpo...Ahh...Eu quero experimentar...´..._

"**Jou-chan, você bebeu demais."** Sano puxou seu braço, quebrando o contato do calor de Kaoru com a sua pele. Ele enfiou os dedos no meio de seu cabelo desengonçado.

"**Para de falar que eu bebi demais. Não me trate como criança, já tenho mais de dezoito anos. Para falar a verdade, acho que esta na hora de adquirir mais experiência, sabe? Afinal, o que Battousai quer com uma garota inexperiente? Ele quer uma mulher de verdade, não é?"** Cheia de audácia, Kaoru tirou a fita molhada do cabelo, ela libertou as longas madeixas, balançado, soltando a água retida em seus cabelos. Os espirros gelados atingiram o peito quente de Sanosuke. Ondas negras repousaram sobre o yukata branco.

"**Kaoru, para com isso, por favor."** Ela não fazia idéia do que aquele movimento tinha feito com o Sano, ele sentiu uma fisgada em sua virilha, conhecia bem aquela sensação. O lutador não imaginava que trazer Kaoru para sua casa ia causar um problema como esse. Um raio explodiu perto dali, o som do trovão fez a pequena casa de Sanosuke tremer. Ele tremeu junto quando sentiu o tecido da calça esbarrando na sua crescente excitação. O ar do quarto tinha ficado pesado demais para respirar.

"**Kenshin...Kenshin vai ficar preocupado com você."** Sano procurou desesperadamente trazer Kenshin para a conversa. O lutador precisava acalmar seus nervos e botar algum senso na cabeça da jovem instrutora. Kaoru encolheu os ombros, duas vezes. Os lábios vermelhos dela brilharam de um jeito que Sanosuke nunca tinha visto antes.

"**É tudo que ele faz comigo. Preocupação, Oro, Kaoru-dono, Este servo aqui, este servo ali..Acho que eu preciso ser um pouco mais ousada pra chamar a atenção do Kenshin."** _...´...Qual vai ser a reação do Kenshin quando souber?Será que ele vai ficar com ciúmes? Ah, isso é tão errado, mas só de pensar eu fico ainda mais...arghhh...Tão errado, mas tão...quente. E eu não agüento mais essa roupa...´... _

Kaoru sentou-se no tatame, ela jogou o corpo para trás, apoiando-se com os cotovelos no chão, essa posição abriu mais a gola do yukata. Seus seios volumosos ficaram evidentes. Sanosuke visualizou a protuberância dos dois mamilos, e seu corpo respondeu de maneira constrangedora. Ele gritou para si mesmo feito um louco para si mesmo_...´Para com isso Sagara.O Kenshin te mata se souber que você está sequer imaginando isso...Ela é virgem...´... _

Sanosuke não tinha para onde fugir, sua casa era pequena demais, mas se Kaoru não parasse de provocar, ele correria para o meio da chuva gelada. _...Ela está fazendo de propósito? Não, Kaoru não seria capaz de fazer isso, ou seria?..._´...A verdade é que Sanosuke não conseguia tirar os olhos dela.

O lutador pensou em alguma coisa para distrair e aliviar a tensão, mas antes que ele falasse qualquer coisa, Kaoru jogou a cabeça pra trás. O movimento revelou o pescoço atraente, a pele branca de seu colo, seus ombros, seus seios roçando o tecido fino, ela dobrou o joelho e puxou a barra do yukata para cima revelando sua coxa torneada.

Sanosuke já não podia mais agüentar.

"**PARA"** Ele gritou, quase arrancando os fios de seu cabelo com as mãos. **"Você tem noção do que está fazendo? Jou-chan quer me deixar louco?"** Sanosuke se levantou e encostou-se à parede respirando rapidamente. **"Isso não se faz com um homem".**

"**O que?"** Kaoru se levantou imediatamente, ela mal conseguia disfarça o sorriso de satisfação do rosto. A jovem sentia que uma outra pessoa tinha tomado conta de seu corpo, e secretamente ela admirava essa pessoa.

"**COMO ASSIM O QUE?"** Ele gritou. Com passos felinos, ela estacionou frente a frente com o lutador, Kaoru mirou Sanosuke fixamente. O tom inocente na voz dela chegou a irritar o jovem. Incrédulo Sanosuke esperneou**. "JOU-CHAN."**

"**Hum"** Ela soltou um longo suspiro, fechou os olhos e ficou com as bochechas ruborizadas. _...´...Droga, estava ficando tão interessante...´..._

"**Ok, desculpe... Eu estava testando... se eu consigo..."** Mesmo incerta, ela não se distanciou de Sano.

Um silêncio pairou sobre eles. A principio Sanosuke ficou irritado por ser alvo do plano dela. _...´Isso é coisa da raposa, não da Jou-chan...´..._ Ele respirou fundo e pediu paciência pra si mesmo. Sanosuke estava começando a entender aonde a jovem queria chegar. _...´...Ela quer provar que pode me seduzir? é isso? não que eu esteja reclamando, mas o sake não faz nada bem para a donzela...ou faz bem demais?´... _

"**Testando o que? Se você é desejável? É claro que sim, você é linda, inteligente, ativa!"** Sanosuke sentiu um certo alivio por saber que não era tão tarado, ele não estava excitado com uma moça inocente, ela estava provocando o tempo todo.

"**Ok. Você me pegou".**A shihandai confessou. Ela estava querendo seduzi-lo SIM. **"E agora, o que você vai fazer a respeito?"** O alivio de Sanosuke durou pouco, Kaoru se aproximou, em seus olhos um brilho irrecusável. A shihandai colocou a palma quente de sua mão sobre o peito dele. Sanosuke cessou a respiração, ele estava chocado com a ousadia dela.

"**O que eu disse sobre adquirir experiência é verdade. E eu só confio em você pra isso. O Kenshin ficaria horrorizado se eu sequer cogitasse..."** Kaoru parou a alguns centímetros de distancia de Sanosuke. Ela sentiu a respiração quente e ofegante do lutador, e teve ainda mais vontade de continuar com aquela loucura. A shihandai não podia negar, ela adorava o poder que tinha sobre Sanosuke naquele momento.

"**Você ficou louca Jou-chan? E a sua honra? Uma coisa assim poderia acabar com nossa amizade. Pode acabar com a minha amizade com Kenshin. Fora que eu posso ter a minha cabeça arrancada só por pensar na possibilidade. E eu pensei que você amasse o Kenshin."**

Sanosuke não era um homem que fugia da raia quando era solicitado por uma mulher, mas Kaoru era um caso bem diferente, ela era amada, e amava o maior hitokiri do Bakumatsu.

Ficar com ela, mesmo que só por uma noite era suicídio.

"**Ahhhhh, vocês homens fazem isso o tempo todo, eu sei porque convivi a minha vida inteira com rapazes. E ...Sanosuke, eu não estou pedindo para você se casar comigo, só para me mostrar uma coisinhas. E é claro que eu amo o Kenshin, como você ama a Megumi, mas isso nunca te impediu de procurar prazer em outras mulheres, não é? Se você pode ficar com elas, porque não pode ficar comigo? Sano, só estou cansada de resolver "as coisas" sozinha no meu futon. Eu quero sentir mais que isso, e Kenshin não está pronto para me dar o que eu quero. Como eu disse, só confio em você pra me ajudar..."** Com sake no sangue ou não, Kaoru estava determinada.

"**Homens são homens, eu não vou te violar porque você está delirando de tanto sakê."** Sanosuke balançou a cabeça vigorosamente.** "Você vai se casar, o Kenshin vai te ensinar tudo que você precisa saber."**

"**Casar? Quando? Quando eu tiver velhinha? Hahahaha Aquele baka vive no dojo a mais de um ano e nunca sequer... Kenshin não esta aqui...Você está...Me ensina... vai, você já está preparado pra agir que eu sei."** Kaoru sussurrou no ouvido de Sanosuke.

O lutador tremeu. Sanosuke se controlou bravamente, seu corpo masculino estava de prontidão. Em outra ocasião, com outra pessoa, a mulher já estaria nua no chão gemendo por clemência, mas era Kaoru... Era a brava e incorruptível Kaoru Kamiya. _...´...Quanto tempo eu vou agüentar?...´..._Ele se perguntava, e Kaoru não se afastava.

O próximo ato da shihandai tirou de vez o ar dos pulmões do lutador.

"**Haaaa."** Ele gemeu. Sanosuke não conseguiu articular palavras. Kaoru agarrou seu membro, o lutador sentiu pulsar_. ...´...Oh Kami, isso é tão indecente...´..._ A jovem ficou completamente vermelha, mas simplesmente adorou a sensação de ter aquele volume crescendo por causa do seu toque. A shihandai sentiu-se poderosa, Kaoru beijou o peito do lutador, o estalo do beijo ecoou no ouvido de Sanosuke como um tapa.

Entre os dentes, ele ainda tentava raciocinar, mas estava ficando cada vez mais difícil.**"Kenshin vai saber." **

"**Quando chegar à hora, Kenshin vai ficar agradecido por eu ter tido um instrutor como você, Sagara."** O orgulho masculino de Sanosuke estufou. Suor escorreu pelas laterais de sua testa. _...´Mas que droga, Kami-sama que me perdoe...´..._

Kaoru afastou-se. Sanosuke não gostou de perder aquele calor, mas era preciso, ou não conseguiria mais se controlar. **"Kenshin não precisa saber. Vai ser nosso segredo."**

"**Ah, que se dane."** Sanosuke chutou a mesinha para longe, e finalmente agarrou Kaoru, ele beijou a jovem instrutora de maneira selvagem, a firmeza das mãos dele nos braços da shihandai deixaram marcas vermelhas.

O lutador sentiu um gemido surpreso vindo da garganta dela. Quando enfiou a língua na boca dela, sentiu o corpo da shihandai derretendo em seu abraço. A instrutora de kendo despertou algo dentro de Sano, um desejo incontrolável. Ele nunca poderia prever que encontrá-la na rua em uma tarde chuvosa pudesse causar essa surpresa inesperada.

Sanosuke já tinha provado das outras moças "inacessíveis" da cidade antes , mas comer essa fruta proibida era mais que excitante. E por mais profana que aquela situação pudesse parecer, ele não ia mais se segurar. A shihandai tinha passado dos limites e agora teria aquilo que estava pedindo, nada de meiguice para ela, Sanosuke tinha sido bonzinho demais.

_...´... Que beijo foi esse?Que sensação deliciosa. Oh Kami-sama.. Kamiya você provocou isso, agora agüenta... Você está em ótimas mãos.../... _

"**Que se dane, só se vive uma vez, não é?"** Ela repetiu a frase de Sanosuke. Kaoru se afastou, seus joelhos pareciam gelatina. Ela respirou fundo, recuperando seu controle. Cheia de coragem, Kaoru desfez o laço que prendia o yukata, revelando assim seu corpo nu. Os seios médios bem moldados, os mamilos rosados rígidos de excitação, a pele branca de sua barriga, o quadril desenhado, a relva negra no meio de suas pernas, as coxas torneadas pelos anos de kendo.

"**Vem cá".**O cheiro dela era delicioso. O lutador agarrou novamente Kaoru, passou os fortes braços ao redor da cintura dela, os corpos se chocaram. Os dois se perderam em beijos tórridos.

"**Ohh Sanooo. Eu esperava por isso."** Kaoru massageou o couro cabeludo dele arrancando a faixa vermelha da cabeça. Ela gemeu conforme os dentes do lutador mordiam seu pescoço. Sanosuke apalpava as costas e as nádegas dela deixando marcas vermelhas na pele clara. Músculos torneados colidiam freneticamente.

"**Aonde eu te tocar, pode fazer igual em mim que eu também vou gostar. Ok?"** Sanosuke suspendeu Kaoru, a jovem o agarrou trançando suas pernas na cintura dele. Sano empurrou Kaoru contra a parede e deslizou as mãos pelas laterais das coxas dela.

"**Si sim..."** Kaoru sentiu o membro rijo do lutador através do tecido da calça dele. Isso a excitou, sua feminilidade pulsou e ficou mais úmida. Estava na hora de sentir mais, seu corpo pedia por isso há muito tempo. Ela queria beijos, mordidas em seu pescoço, mãos apertando seus seios, suas coxas, suas nádegas. Kaoru queria sentir o peso de um corpo sobre o seu, ela queria que um homem mergulhasse na piscina que se formava no meio de suas pernas. Era tão louca e primitiva, ela não conseguia mais fugir dessa vontade.

As mãos de Kaoru dançaram pelas costas do lutador. Eles continuaram com o beijo, língua contra língua, pele contra pele. A jovem vislumbrou o peito musculoso, e sorriu, o lutador respondeu com uma risada masculina. Kaoru passando as unhas no peito e na barriga dele, e depois pelas laterais do corpo fazendo com que o lutador ficasse arrepiado. **"Jou-chan"** Ele grunhiu o nome dela.

Sanosuke colocou Kaoru no chão. Rapidamente ele tirou sua calça, quando o lutador estava completamente nu, a shihandai agarrou as nádegas de Sano, ela o puxou para perto, o pênis enrijecido de Sanosuke colidiu contra sua barriga. Ele se curvou, e atacou o pescoço e a orelha de Kaoru sugando com sua boca e sua língua quente. A jovem se apoiou na parede para não cair, pois seus joelhos fraquejaram de verdade.

"**Gosta?"** Sanosuke perguntou com a voz rouca.

"**Sim sim."** Kaoru já pretendia fazer o mesmo nele.

Os dois gemeram com um beijo realmente profundo. Ela passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e com a ponta da língua fez um traço molhado do pescoço até o lóbulo da orelha de Sanosuke. O ritmo da respiração de Sanosuke acelerou como se ele estivesse em plena batalha.

"**Posso te tocar?"** Ela sussurrou no ouvido dele. Sanosuke acenou positivamente. Curiosa, Kaoru agarrou o membro de Sanosuke com suas mãos, em seguida deslizou os dedos finos pelo comprimento até chegar na base.

"**Continua."** O lutador apoiou a cabeça na parede. Ele gemia e gemia.

_...´...Eu já vi os rapazes nus depois dos treinos, mas nunca assim. Tão grande, tão firme. Nunca toquei, e como a pele é macia, no entanto é tão sólido... Ele parece sentir tanto prazer quando eu faço isso...´..._

Intrigada com o que ela podia causar nele, Kaoru começou a repetir os movimentos aumentando a velocidade. Era bem parecido com o que acontecia com ela à noite em seu quarto, quando começava a tocar sua intimidade. Era uma sensação de prazer que ia aumentando, aumentando. _...´...Qual a sensação de senti-lo dentro de mim?...´... _A shihandai estava muito curiosa, ela tremeu de antecipação.

"**Pode parar agora".**Ele pediu com um sorriso no canto dos lábios. Sanosuke não podia negar, o toque inexperiente de Kaoru era perfeito, ele tinha uma certa experiência para fazer durar mais tempo, mas se Kaoru continuasse a ministrar aquilo iria explodir antes da hora. **"Minha vez de te tocar."**

Seus longos dedos alcançaram o meio das pernas de Kaoru, fazendo questão de acariciar os pelos daquela relva negra, e entre as pétalas intocadas da jovem o ataque indecente começou. A voz rouca dele ecoou no ouvido dela. **"Relaxa".**

"**Ah, SANO...SUKE"** Kaoru gemeu alto quando Sanosuke enfiou um longo dedo dentro dela, Kaoru estava tão úmida que o dedo de Sano deslizou naturalmente. Ao perceber o prazer que havia proporcionado a jovem Shihandai, Sanosuke acrescentou mais dedos. Era uma deliciosa tortura, o polegar dele massageava os nervos de Kaoru, trazendo um prazer indescritível. O lutador aumentou a velocidade de seus movimentos, dedos entrando e saindo, Sano não acreditava como ela estava quente por dentro, parecia uma febre.

Os joelhos de Kaoru não suportaram, ela escorreu pela parede. Sano a agarrou rapidamente e a levou até o futon. Lá fora a chuva ficava mais forte, a casa inteira tremia com os trovões.

"**Tudo certo ai?"** Sanosuke deu uma pequena gargalhada. Kaoru estava largada em seu futon, os longos cabelos espalhados ao seu redor, os olhos fechados.

"**Sim, continua"** Ela só podia suspirar. Deitada, Kaoru sentiu a boca de Sanosuke sugando com vontade seu seio direito, a mão do lutador voltou a ministrar aqueles maravilhosos movimentos em sua intimidade **" é bom, é muitoo bom."** Kaoru sentiu vontade de berrar alto, mas ao invés disso mordeu seu próprio lábio..

Sano abandonou seu seio, e foi descendo com sua boca pelo tórax da moça, ele enfiou a língua no umbigo dela, e ela gemeu. Não satisfeito Sanosuke continuou descendo, deixando para trás um rastro molhado.

"**É bom? É só o começo."** Ele levantou a perna da jovem, colocando sobre ombro. Sano beijou a parte detrás do joelho dela, Kaoru sentiu como se fosse derreter, ela miava como um gato, a sensação da língua dele acariciando a parte traseira de seu joelho era maravilhosa. Sanosuke largou o joelho e passou a chupar as coxas como se fossem frutas, os barulhos que ele fazia deixavam Kaoru louca. Sano mordeu a parte interna da coxa de Kaoru com força, a ponto de deixar a marca de seus dentes na pele branca..

"**Sano...suke."** Um misto de dor e excitação percorreu a espinha de Kaoru. Ele separou as pernas da jovem, a antecipação do que vinha em seguida a deixava sem fôlego. Kaoru virou a cabeça de um lado para outro quando sentiu a língua de Sanosuke em sua genitália.

Delicadamente a língua separou suas pétalas, Sanosuke a presenteou com um beijo ali. A ponta da língua dele fazia movimentos circulares na junção de seus nervos, os mesmos que ela ministrava quando estava sozinha no seu quarto. A diferença é que o prazer era muito maior. **"Hummmmm"** Ela gemia, Kaoru agarrou o cabelo dele.

Os miados de Kaoru encorajaram Sanosuke a continuar mais rápido. Ela prendeu a respiração, sentiu que alguma coisa dentro dela estava prestes a explodir, seu corpo inteiro tremeu, poucos segundos depois, Kaoru atingiu o pico. Ela gritou junto com o trovão que rasgou o céu. A sensação foi tão forte, tão boa que sua cabeça chegou até a doer por alguns segundos. Ela tinha atingido um clímax poderoso.

"**Kaoru Kamiya, é impressão minha ou você já está vencida?"** Sanosuke sorriu muito orgulhoso. Para ele não existia coisa melhor do que ver uma fêmea explodindo de prazer na sua cama. Kaoru precisou de alguns minutos para recuperar sua respiração, seu coração batia mil vezes por minuto.

Antes que ela pudesse se recuperar, as mãos de Sanosuke puxaram o quadril de Kaoru para perto. **"Me fala se quiser que eu vá mais devagar."** Com um movimento preciso e cauteloso, o membro ereto ao extremo de Sano se perdeu no interior da shihandai. O lutador tremeu, Kaoru era estreita, quente, úmida.

_...´...O meu Deus...´... _Osdois sentiram muito prazer quando seus corpos se uniram.

"**Hannn"** Kaoru ainda estava em estado de estorpor pelo recente orgasmo, não tinha condições de coordenar frases. Ela não sentiu dor, sentiu só um pequeno incomodo até que seu canal se amoldasse ao redor do delicioso pênis de Sanosuke. Ele começou com movimentos lentos, ela acompanhava, movendo seus quadris para encontrar um ritmo. Não tinha palavras para descrever o que era aquilo.

"**Você é gostosa, você é...muito..."** Sanosuke respirava de um jeito excitante no ouvido dela. Quando ele percebeu que Kaoru estava gostando, acelerou o ritmo, o som dos corpos batendo estava deixando o lutador louco. **"Ahhhh" **Entre os dentes foi tudo que ela conseguiu responder.

Kaoru trançou as pernas ao redor da cintura dele, isso permitiu que Sanosuke pudesse se afundar ainda mais nela. Kaoru estava tão excitada que Sanosuke deslizava dentro dela com facilidade. Como ela precisava disso, como ela fantasiava com isso. **"AHHHHHHHH"** Kaoru gemia e mordia os próprios lábios, os olhos fechados com força.

_...´...é bom, é bom, ahhhhhh, é muito bom...´..._ Sua mente gritava de prazer e Sanosuke aumentava a velocidade daquele vai e vem.

Kaoru era bem menor que o Sano, então a shihandai ficava presa em baixo do corpo musculoso do lutador. Sanosuke apoiou os cotovelos no futon e acelerou ainda mais o ritmo, a nariz dele afundou no cabelo da jovem Shihandai. O cheio de jasmim e lavanda era inebriante. A shihandai afundou as unhas nas costas dele. O mesmo prazer que ela teve quando Sano mordeu a sua coxa, ele estava tendo agora com aquela sensação das unhas entrando em sua carne.

Sanosuke já não poderia agüentar muito tempo, o ritmo que ele tinha acertado era frenético, e Kaoru parecia gostar assim. **"Oh meu Deus..."** Ela tremeu feito louca novamente, Kaoru percebeu que teria aquela explosão de novo. A Respiração deles ficou mais rápida. O lutador gemeu alto quando sentiu Kaoru atingindo novamente o ápice do prazer. As paredes dela se contraíram ao redor de seu membro, desencadeando também o orgasmo do lutador.

"**Ohhhhhhhhhhh"** Sanosuke sentiu como se fosse esvair-se, mas um estalo em sua mente fez com que ele se retirasse rapidamente de dentro dela. Ele liberou seu fluido quente sobre a barriga e os seios dela. Os dois ficaram escorregadios de suor e orgasmo. **"Desculpe te sujar toda, mas é melhor prevenir."**

"**Sanosuke. Eu não pensei que fosse tão...tão..."** Kaoru abriu os braços totalmente vencida. Ela assoprou para longe um fio de seu cabelo caído sobre sua face. Se tivesse que fugir dali não conseguiria, ela não podia mover suas pernas nem pra salvar sua própria vida.

O lutador desabou completamente esgotado em cima da jovem mestra. Sanosuke rolou para o lado dela, os olhos fechados e um sorriso no rosto. **"Eu poderia te mostrar outras posições Jou-chan, mas você provocou demais, não deu pra agüentar."**

"**Hum. Eu estou completamente dormente agora".** Kaoru sorriu, a jovem shihandai adormeceu plenamente satisfeita. **"Sanosuke, arigato"**

"**Por nada. O prazer foi todo meu, Jou-chan. Todo meu."** Os olhos do lutador ficaram absurdamente pesados, lado a lado os dois amantes caíram em um sono profundo.

Lá fora a chuva continuava a cair, mas nas próximas horas Kaoru e Sanosuke não se importariam com a chuva, nem um pouquinho.

...

Fanfic totalmente aleatório, eu estava com tempo livre e com vontade de escrever algo sem grandes conseqüências. Primeira vez que eu escrevo hentai com um casal alternativo. Kaoru é minha personagem predileta, e Sanosuke meu queridinho hehehehhe, queria ver os dois em ação. A intenção é trazer Kenshin para a equação em um próximo e derradeiro capitulo, só preciso trabalhar um pouco mais nele...neles... (uiaaa), digo na reação dele.

Será que é chocante demais, um sanduíche de Kaoru? Sanosuke, Kaoru e Battousai. Muhahahahha. Ai que inveja!!

Bye bye. Obrigada por ler. Deixe um review se gostar.


	2. Chapter 2

Atenção para alertas importantes:

Rurouni Kenshin não me pertence;

É um fanfic aleatório, não segue cronologia, e personagens fora do caráter original.

Hentai: Se você não gosta desse tipo de fanfic melhor não ler;

Casal nesse capitulo Kenshin/ Battousai e Kaoru.

**A Tempestade. **

**Parte 2**

**Chibi-lua**

"**Eu vou te levar para casa. A última coisa que eu quero é um ruivo enfurecido porque você sumiu." **Sanosuke cobriu Kaoru com uma manta, depois beijou a shihandai mais uma vez. "**Só me deixei descansar um pouco".**A energia entre eles tinha mudado bastante de extremamente sexual para algo descontraído, um olhava para a cara do outro e davam risadas como se fossem dois bobos.Ela sentiu-se uma tonta, mas estava se divertindo.

"**Sanosuke Sagara, onde foi parar sua força?"** Kaoru gargalhou dizendo que ele não agüentava nada depois desse tipo de atividade. **"E aonde foi parar a sua?"** Sano fez cócegas no corpo dela, dizendo que a jovem não estava em situação diferente. Ela riu, implorando para ele parasse com as cócegas. **"Quinze minutos" **Kaoru concordou.

"**Ok, quinze minutos."** Sanosuke disse sonolento.

"**Sano...sabe, a gente vai ter que conversar sobre... sobre o que aconteceu aqui?"** A instrutora sussurrou um pouco incerta **"Ahh"** Ela sorriu quando percebeu que Sanosuke já estava dormindo. Kaoru permaneceu imóvel do lado dele, Sanosuke roncou alto e Kaoru gargalhou novamente.

_...´...Parece que o Sanosuke não vai fazer um escarcéu sobre essa noite. Eu adoro o Sano, grande amigo, um amante gentil e apaixonado, eu não poderia fazer isso com mais ninguém...mas, eu não estou... assim...apaixonada por ele...Eu...eu amo aquele idiota do Kenshin...´..._

Com Sanosuke dormindo, Kaoru passou a relembrar as sensações que tomaram conta de seu corpo minutos atrás. Ela mordeu o próprio polegar escondendo o sorriso que se formou em seus lábios.** "Como deve ser com Kenshin?" **Seu sorriso aumentou, ela sentiu-se travessa por imaginar o espadachim daquele jeito, mas agora que sabia como podia ser incrível esse tipo de prazer, mal podia esperar pra ver Kenshin na mesma situação que Sanosuke estava agora.

_...´... Só espero não causar problemas para o Sanosuke. Ah Sanosuke...Ele é tão bonito, tão atencioso, tão divertido...E ele é muito bom nisso, não que eu tenho uma base de comparação, mas... Sanosuke é...Se Megumi rejeitá-lo vai ser a maior idiotice da vida daquela raposa convencida...´..._

Kaoru cobriu o rosto com as mãos e sorriu como uma criança que aprontou uma arte. Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, finalmente sabia como os amantes se sentiam, e porque todo mundo gostava tanto do sexo. Era realmente gostoso, e por mais louca que sua idéia pudesse parecer, agora ela sentia que tinha cacife suficiente para satisfazer Kenshin Himura.

. _...´... Eu nunca fui tão inconseqüente na minha vida, mas... essa minha insanidade temporária valeu a pena...Eu me sinto diferente...Eu me sinto confiante...Será que agora eu serei mais sensual?__...Resta saber se eu tenho coragem de propor pra Kenshin como eu fiz com Sanosuke. Conhecendo o Kenshin é capaz dele dizer que não digno, é capaz até que ele vá embora...Ele vai achar que eu sou uma pessoa promiscua...´... _Esse pensamento entristeceu um pouco.

O som da chuva a fez ficar sonolenta, um tempo depois, ela acompanhou Sanosuke e também adormeceu. Eles dormiram como crianças, um do lado do outro. Um raio caiu perto da casa e o estrondo do trovão fez Kaoru despertar assustada. Ela não soube calcular exatamente por quanto tempo tinha dormido, mas pelo visto estava bem tarde.

"**Sanosuke, a chuva está começando de novo".**Ela cutucou o braço do lutador, mas ele nem se mexeu. Novamente, a chuva lá fora tinha ficado bem forte, um vento gelado invadiu a escuridão quarto. Kaoru sabia que precisava ir embora, ou senão teria que passar a noite inteira na casa do lutador**. **

"**Jou-chan, fecha a porta**" Sem nem abrir os olhos, o lutador murmurou quase que incoerentemente.

"**Mou, seu baka!"** A shihandai sentou, um pouco frustrada por Sanosuke não ter nem se mexido do lugar. Como estava nua, sentiu seus pêlos arrepiando com frio, ela se enrolou na manta.

Quando Kaoru estava preparada para se levantar, percebeu um brilho no canto escuro do quarto. A princípio pensou que estava imaginando coisas, mas fixou o olhar e realmente estava vendo um brilho no canto do quarto. _...´...Hã?...´..._

_...Uma espada?´..._ O raio iluminou o quarto e Kaoru pode ver claramente, no canto escuro, ferozes olhos cor de âmbar estavam à espreita. Kaoru tremeu com a intensidade daquele olhar. Ela se assustou com o som do forte trovão que quebrou o céu em seguida.

"**Oh oh."** A shihandai disse baixinho_._ Sua mente deu voltas em aflição. ._..´...Ah meu Deus...´..._. Ela sentiu a energia furiosa emanando do ruivo, Kenshin parecia fumegar como um touro provocado por um pano vermelho. Kaoru rezou para que Sanosuke permanecesse adormecido.

"**Ken...shin? Não é o que você está pensando!"** Hesitante, ela se levantou. Deu um tímido passo na direção de Kenshin, mas parou imediatamente quando sentiu uma animosidade incrível partindo dele.

Kaoru apertou o cobertor contra o peito.Ela sentiu os pêlos da nuca arrepiando e uma sensação incômoda e incontrolável na barriga.. _...´... Não é o que você está pensando? Não é o que você está pensando??Kaoru Kamiya, como você pode ser tão burra? É claro que é o que ele está pensando. Não era para ser assim...´..._

Entre os dentes, a voz de Kenshin expressava irritação como Kaoru nunca tinha escutado antes, a shihandai percebeu que o espadachim apertava com força sua espada**, **instintivamente ela recuou um passo**. "Revirei a cidade te procurando. No meio dessa tempestade EU imaginei que você estivesse perdida, machucada, que alguém tivesse te capturado, que alguém tivesse te feito mal... Mas quem poderia imaginar que você esteve confortável o tempo todo, não é KAORU?"** Seu amado rurouni estava longe dali, com um suspiro assustado as mãos de Kaoru voaram para sua boca. **"E essa frase pronta, 'NÃO É O QUE VOCÊ ESTÁ PENSANDO?' é a coisa mais ESTÚPIDA que eu já ouvi sair da sua boca, Kaoru Kamiya."**

_...´...Ele esta gritando comigo. Ele disse "Eu"? Ele disse "Kaoru"...E essa voz, esses olhos? Pior do que na noite com o Jineh. Pior do que a luta com Saitoh. Com essa minha aventura, eu trouxe Battousai de volta. Eu fiz Battousai acordar novamente...´... A c_ulpa começou a cair sobre os ombros de Kaoru, ela sentiu uma lágrima descontrolada escorrendo pelo seu rosto. _...´...Não era para ser assim...´... _

A jovem instrutora balançou a cabeça fazendo sinal negativo. **"Não, não, não...Eu sinto muito. Sinto muito por ter te preocupado, Kenshin. Sanosuke queria me levar para casa, mas a chuva aumentou tanto, e..." **Ela balançava uma mão no ar, enquanto a outra mão agarrava a manta com força para não ficar completamente nua na frente do furioso espadachim.

"**E você resolveu ficar, e dormir com ele?"** Kenshin disse ironicamente, ele desembainhou a espada. **"Eu vou acabar com a raça desse lutadorzinho. As vadiagens dele deveriam ficar bem distantes de uma moça de família como você".**

"**NÃO, KENSHIN..."** Kaoru congelou. Que explicação seria conveniente naquele momento? Dizer que estava curiosa? Dizer que como ele não a satisfazia ela foi procurar outros meios? E Sanosuke é seu amigo, Sanosuke é confiável, e ainda com o retorno garantido de suas expectativas? Dizer que ela se comportou sem responsabilidade? Que se comportou como uma vagabunda?

...Mais...

"**O que merece uma traição como essa? ME FALA, O QUE MERECE? O que seu pai diria se te pegasse em uma situação dessas? DIZ KAORU".**O espadachim curvou os lábios para baixo. Furioso, ele começou a caminhar em direção do adormecido Sanosuke, a lâmina de sua espada brilhou no escuro.

Kaoru parou na frente dele. Kenshin agarrou o braço dela sem piedade e a tirou de seu caminho. A shihandai ficou irritada, ela parou novamente na frente dele, fincou os pés no chão. Seu rosto a centímetros de distância do espadachim. _...´...Espera ai, você não tem direito de me tratar assim...´..._

"**O que você sabe sobre o meu pai, hã? Você não é meu pai."** Kaoru encarou Battousai, olhos nos olhos. Ela admitia, Kenshin conseguia ser assustador quando queria ser, seus joelhos tremiam como galhos de árvores em dia de ventania, mas Kaoru nunca fugiu e não ia começar agora. **"E TRAIÇÃO?"** Ela gritou.

Os olhos da shihandai brilharam com toda a coragem que ela conseguiu arrumar. **"Que traição? Desde quando nós somos um casal, hã? Você é meu marido? É meu noivo? Meu namorado? Você nunca prestou atenção em mim... DESSE JEITO. Você nem toca em mim. E eu não estou ficando mais nova a cada ano. Eu tenho desejos como qualquer mulher. Você quer que eu fique a sua mercê, é isso?" **Kaoru levantou um dedo e apontou para o nariz dele. Kenshin não saiu do lugar, os olhos cor âmbar brilharam no escuro como olhos de um gato.

No meio de seu acesso de raiva, mais uma vez, Kaoru foi pega de surpresa pelas palavras do espadachim.

"**Eu pensei que você me amasse."** Kenshin abaixou a cabeça.

_...´...Hã?...´..._ Kaoru sentiu resquícios de mágoa na voz rouca do homem parado na sua frente.

"**Mas...Eu te amo"** A shihandai suspirou como se dissesse a coisa mais óbvia do mundo. Ela colocou a mão sobre a bochecha fria do espadachim**.** Como se estivessem em câmera lenta, Kenshin virou o rosto para o lado, rompendo o contato. Pela primeira vez naquela noite, Kaoru sentiu remorso de verdade, seu queixo tremeu, ela olhou para seus pés e começou a falar baixinho.

"**Algumas noites eu não consigo dormir. Eu deito na cama, e fico imaginando coisas... Romance, como nos livros... Me sinto estranha, tenho desejos... Eu não sei... Eu penso em você comigo. Eu vejo seus olhos na escuridão. Eu sinto a sua mão me tocando, fico quente, eu fico estranha... mas você nunca está lá. E eu me sinto culpada por pensar que você poderia mesmo estar lá, porque seria muita crueldade da sua parte, se você estivesse lá e me deixasse assim, e nunca fizesse nada a respeito." **Kaoru suspirou. Ela parecia uma louca frustrada tentando se explicar sem conseguir chegar a lugar nenhum.

Kenshin só observava. Ele não abriu a boca para falar que ela não estava só imaginando. Ele esteve lá o tempo todo, todas as noites, em silêncio, observando sua beldade dormindo, sonhando, e sussurrando seu nome._ ...'... Crueldade da minha parte?Eu nunca pensei dessa forma...Eu só queria te proteger, só queria estar do seu lado. Não pensei que você pudesse sentir minha presença...'..._

"**Hoje, Sanosuke e eu bebemos sakê, muito sakê. Eu comecei a ficar meio... Igual quando eu estou sozinha no meu quarto... então, eu pedi para que ele me ensinasse sobre essas coisas." **Kaoru percebeu que Kenshin olhou de forma ameaçadora para o lutador adormecido. Ela gaguejou e disse rápido. **"Ve...ve...veja bem, EU provoquei o Sanosuke ao extremo, ele não queria... a princípio".**

"**Não muda nada, Sanosuke era o adulto da situação, ele deveria ter se controlado." **O tom de Battousai era de desprezo pelo lutador. Kaoru encarou Kenshin novamente, ela franziu a testa nervosa.

"**Adulto? Exatamente esse é o problema, você me só me vê como uma garotinha**. **Eu pensei... talvez, se eu soubesse tudo sobre... sobre sexo... eu poderia ser a mulher que o "Battousai" merece. Que talvez assim, você se interessaria por mim. Meu corpo estava pedindo por isso, e você nem notou..." **Mais sincera que isso seria impossível. Ela deu um tapa no peito dele, esse movimento fez com que ela soltasse a manta, revelou seu corpo nu para o espadachim. Frustrada, ela tomou coragem e passou os braços quentes ao redor do pescoço dele.

"**Eu sou uma mulher, você não me vê como uma?"**

"**Kaoru."** Kenshin estava gelado, as pontas do longo cabelo ruivo pingavam por causa da chuva que ele tinha tomado. Kaoru sentiu o choque térmico quando o tocou, ela arrepiou-se com o choque de temperaturas.

"**Eu quero ficar com você."** Sem dizer mais nenhuma palavra e completamente despida, Kaoru ofereceu seus lábios para Kenshin.

Ela esperou, um tanto quanto que inocentemente, que o espadachim tomasse sua boca, nada aconteceu. O ruivo permaneceu com uma estatua, os olhos âmbar escondidos atrás da franja ruiva. _...´...Eu não posso, não é certo...´..._

Kaoru rompeu o abraço e deu um passo para trás. Mesmo percebendo que Kenshin ainda estava extremamente irritado, ela arriscou uma brincadeira.

"**Hei. Você não gosta de mulheres?"** A pergunta dela foi tão surpreendente, que até mesmo Battousai engasgou com uma risada. **"Porque se esse é o caso, é melhor dizer logo. Eu largo mão de fantasiar com você e vou procurar outra pessoa." **Kaoru continuou , seu rosto esboçava um sorriso debochado. **"Melhor a gente colocar as cartas na mesa de uma vez, não é?"**

"**Kaoru."**

O sorriso da jovem morreu ao escutar o tom sério da voz dele. Por um segundo, Kaoru temeu que essa possibilidade fosse real, ela rezou para Kami-sama para que NÃO fosse o caso.

"**Eu posso te garantir que gosto de mulheres." **A shihandai sentiu um alívio imenso com a afirmação de Kenshin, mas não durou, porque a voz dele continuava assustadora. **"Não ouse procurar mais ninguém".**Entre os dentes, Kenshin demonstrou que sua irritação não havia diminuído. **"Não me conformo que você tenha se entregado ao Sanosuke. Não me conformo que o Sanosuke tenha sido irresponsável suficiente para ser conivente com essa loucura. O certo seria vocês dois se casarem. E se você engravidar?"**

"**Baka" **Os olhos azuis dela rodaram.** "Se eu me casasse com o Sanosuke você teria que ser o meu amante, e Megumi seria a amante dele."** Kaoru se ajoelhou e agarrou a manta que tinha caído no chão, novamente ela se enrolou no tecido ainda quente. **"E eu não engravidar porque o Sanosuke tirou... deixa pra lá."** Ela suspirou, o olhar de Kenshin demonstrava que ele estava puramente chocado com essa Kaoru Kamiya parada na sua frente.

"**Olha...o que aconteceu aqui foi fruto de muito sake, hormônios, desejo reprimido, irresponsabilidade... mas não estou apaixonada pelo Sano, nem ele esta apaixonado por mim. Vai dizer que você nunca fez uma loucura quando era jovem? Que você nunca foi impulsionado por um desejo?**

**...**_'...O que aconteceu entre eu e o Sanosuke é tão grave assim?É tão imperdoável?... Agora eu sou uma imoral? Agora eu não tenho mais honra?...'..._"**Dá um tempo**, **eu nunca roubei e nem matei ninguém." **Kaoru estava debatendo consigo mesma, acabou dizendo em voz alta, e percebeu que Kenshin se encolheu com essa sua última frase. **"Me desculpe, eu não tive a intenção." **A jovem caminhou até seu quimono. Ela passou a mão pelo tecido azul que ainda estava ensopado.

Enquanto isso, Kenshin refletia sobre o que Kaoru tinha acabado de falar. Ele escondeu os olhos debaixo de suas franjas. Sim, Kenshin tinha feito loucuras quando era jovem, matar e retalhar centenas de pessoas sem piedade foi uma delas.

Ele também não foi um santo de castidade como todos imaginam, na época do Bakumatsu saiu com algumas prostitutas sim. Todos os hitokiris saiam com prostitutas. Era uma maneira de não ficar louco, os hitokiris precisavam de distração para não serem corroídos pelas trevas. Nunca foi o caso dele, mas alguns hitokiris passavam as noites com mulheres e com homens também. _...´...Eu tenho mesmo moral para criticá-la?Ela esta na flor da juventude, querendo descobrir sobre essas coisas...E eu não fiz nada a respeito...'..._

Com os olhos lacrimejando, Kaoru parou novamente na frente dele, e com sinceridade, perguntou.

"**Kenshin... Você acha que eu sou uma imoral? Aposto que você me odeia agora, mas...Eu estava curiosa... E a culpa é sua mesmo, se você tivesse apaziguado esse coisa que eu sinto aqui dentro..."** Kaoru ainda continuava na frente de Kenshin, ele não tomava nenhuma atitude, só a mirava com aqueles olhos cor de âmbar.** "Queria que um homem me desejasse como mulher, que dissesse que eu sou bonita, e... Mas veja pelo lado bom. Você acha que não é bom o bastante pra mim, agora eu não sou boa o bastante para você também... Estamos quites."**

"**Nunca diga uma coisa dessas." **Kenshin estava absolutamente chocado por Kaoru dizer que não era boa o bastante para ele. Apesar de toda irritação que sentiu, o ruivo fechou os olhos e teve que reconhecer. "**uma mulher como você, que enfrenta o mundo com paixão... não ia sentar e esperar para sempre..."**

"**Argh, e você prefere ficar agarrado nessa espada enquanto eu estou aqui na sua frente, NESSE ESTADO."** Ela apontou para seu corpo nu enrolado apenas na manta de Sanosuke. Kenshin deixou um sorriso escapar pelo canto dos lábios.

"**Eu ainda acho que você e o lutador aí devem ser castigados." **Sanosuke estava tendo um sonho bom. Ele soltava uns gemidos de vez em quando, nem a discussão de Kaoru e Kenshin tinha sido suficientes para desapertá-lo. **"Estou seriamente pensando em visitar a Megumi na clinica. Me pergunto qual será a reação dela quando eu chegar lá, jogar ela em cima da maca, arrancar a roupa dela e..."** O espadachim disse com seriedade.

"**KENSHIN?"** Ela não podia acreditar. Ele estava mesmo pensando em fazer isso? Depois de tudo que ela lhe contou? Os olhos de Kenshin permaneciam misteriosamente dourados. **"Ok, depois do que eu e o Sanosuke fizemos, você tem o direito de retaliação. Quem sou eu para te censurar?" **Kaoru abaixou a cabeça.

"**Jura que eu posso retalhar?"** Battousai sorriu cinicamente, ele estava provocando, óbvio que não falava sério.

"**Ohh"** Kaoru ficou branca. Assim que percebeu o sorriso irônico escapando pelo canto do lábio dele, voltou a sua cor normal. **"Eu disse retaliar, revidar, não retalhar. Seu baka." **Kaoru sentiu a atmosfera mudando, ela agora conseguia respirar um pouco melhor, Battousai parecia estar se acalmando, mas seus olhos continuavam âmbar.

"**Olha o estado de esgotamento dele! Se o mundo acabasse agora o idiota não ia nem sentir. Aposto que os dois aproveitaram muito. Você toda cheia de marcas roxas, mordidas, e arranhadas. Como acha que eu me sinto?"** Kenshin fincou a ponta da sakabatou no chão, depois cruzou os braços na frente de Kaoru.

Indecente, por indecente Kaoru resolveu não se segurar mais. O que ela estava prestes a dizer poderia ser interpretado como uma provocação, ou como um convite, ou provavelmente os dois. Ela beliscou o lábio inferior com os dentes e arriscou. _... '...Seja o que Deus quiser...'..._

"**Aposto que eu consigo te colocar no mesmo estado, ou quem sabe até pior." **Novamente, Kaoru passou os braços ao redor do pescoço dele, e olhando fixamente nos olhos cor de âmbar, ela sussurrou. **"Só tem um jeito de descobrir."**

"**Não me provoque."** A ponta da língua de Kaoru percorreu os lábios de Kenshin. Ele ainda se mostrou um pouco resistente, mas a jovem insistiu. Ela fechou os olhos e beijou o ex-hitokiri com fervor.

A boca aberta de Kaoru, o toque da língua dela, foi mais do que ele podia suportar. Kenshin se rendeu, finalmente suspendeu suas defesas, e correspondeu o beijo, ele abraçou Kaoru com a mesma intensidade de quando se despediu da moça para ir lutar com Shishio Makoto.

_**...´...Finalmente...´... **_

Kaoru suspirou, ela não podia e nem queria controlar a felicidade, sua mente foi tomada por entusiasmo..._´...Ele esta me beijando, ele esta me beijando. Ele esta me beijando...ah Kenshin...Kenshin, Kenshin...´..._

"**Mas aqui, com o Sanosuke dormindo?"** Kenshin sussurrou no ouvido dela. Com impaciência, Kaoru puxou o gi fúcsia dele para baixo. A shihandai queria beijar todas as cicatrizes do espadachim.

"**Pelo visto Sanosuke morreu, ele nem vai perceber". **Kaoru gargalhou, depois beijou a ponta da orelha dele, e afundou seu rosto no pescoço. A jovem inalou profundamente como se quisesse trazê-lo para dentro de si_. ...´...Sândalo, que cheiro bom...´..._ Com os dentes, ela beliscou a pele do pescoço do espadachim, e sorriu. Kaoru não conseguia parar de sorrir, era como se um sonho virasse realidade.

"**Não gosto de saber que o Sanosuke pode acordar a qualquer minuto. Ele pode ver".**Kenshin fechou os olhos, Kaoru beijava as cicatrizes de seus ombros e de seu peito com devoção.

"**A essa altura, já não tem mais nada que o Sanosuke não tenha visto. E se ele acordar, pode até participar". **Kaoru estava provocando. Até aonde ela poderia ir, não tinha muita certeza. A shihandai encontrou uma nova diversão, provocar o Battousai. Era uma brincadeira perigosa, porém, muito estimulante.

"**Kao..."** Irritado, Battousai deixou o nome dela escapar, mas logo foi abafado por mais um beijo. Kaoru estava cheia de adrenalina, seus movimentos se tornaram mais ousados. A shihandai jogou a manta para longe, revelando-se completamente nua para o espadachim. Seu longo cabelo negro caiu sobre seus seios, como tinha secado sem pentear, sua aparência se tornou mais selvagem e sensual.

"**Kirei, kirei".**

_...´...Absolutamente perfeita...´..._ Kenshin não conseguiu tirar os olhos dela. O ruivo sentiu sua virilha em brasa. Ele nem precisava olhar para baixo pra saber que já estava completamente faminto por Kaoru.

Kaoru respirou fundo, e não desviou da mirada enigmática dos olhos cor âmbar. Ela ficou absurdamente vermelha, sentiu a pele queimando. O sangue do seu corpo fervia.

_...´...Eu preciso saber se é isso mesmo que ela quer. Porque se isso continuar, não vai ter mais como voltar...´..._

"**Você tem certeza?" **O ruivo se desfez completamente de seu gi fúcsia. Os músculos dele se contraíram e relaxavam com cada movimento que ele executava. Kaoru teve vontade de mordê-lo. Pelos olhos de Kenshin, ele sentiu o mesmo.

"**Você ainda dúvida?" **Foi só um sussurro no ar.

Kaoru não percebeu, com um movimento rápido e certeiro Kenshin contornou a jovem, e a agarrou por trás. Os ombros, costas e nádegas dela se chocaram contra o corpo dele. O corpo de Kaoru se amoldou perfeitamente ao corpo de Kenshin.

"**Eu te quero demais." **Kenshin suspirou no ouvido dela, o coração de Kaoru disparou, ela sentiu a excitação do ruivo pressionada contra suas nádegas.O espadachim colocou o cabelo dela por cima do ombro, e sua língua quente deslizou lascivamente pela nuca da jovem shihandai.

"**Ah Battousai". **Kaoru gemeu conforme as mãos de Kenshin apertaram seus seios, os polegares e indicadores dele incitavam os mamilos para que ficassem duros de excitação. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás implorando por um beijo, ele atendeu um pouco desajeitado. Mesmo naquela posição desfavorável, as línguas bailaram numa coordenação perfeita.

"**Fala de novo". **Kenshin quebrou o beijo**, **era a primeira vez que Kaoru o chamava assim, estranhamente, ele quis escutar mais vezes. As mãos dele abandonaram os seios e se alojaram entre as pernas dela.

"**Battou...sai".**A shihandai murmurou o nome do lendário hitokiri. Kaoru estava inundada por aquele sentimento arrebatador, ela sentiu sua intimidade pulsando. As digitais dele queimavam sua pele.

"**Koishii". **O espadachim se afastou um pouco. Ele tirou o hakama e a roupa de baixo de forma brusca. Logo, ficou completamente exposto para a jovem shihandai.

A respiração de Kaoru desapareceu, o ruivo era espetacular como ela sempre imaginou, na verdade já tinha visto Kenshin sem roupa algumas vezes, mas nunca assim, preparado para o sexo.

Kenshin pegou Kaoru no colo, delicadamente a deitou sobre o futon. Ele se posicionou sobre o corpo dela. Kaoru sorriu ternamente. Os dois ficaram se roçando, e beijando.

Entre gemidos e sons do fundo de sua garganta, Kaoru pensou que fosse derreter embaixo de Kenshin. As mãos dele percorreriam as coxas, os quadris, acompanhando as curvas do corpo dela.

O fôlego da jovem estava realmente acabando, ela empurrou Kenshin delicadamente, para que pudesse respirar. Os dois suprimiram uma gargalhada quando escutaram o ronco alto de Sanosuke bem do lado deles.

"**Isso é sacanagem com o Sanosuke". **Kenshin suspirou perto ouvido dela. Kaoru sorriu timidamente, depois cobriu o rosto com a mão **"Sim"** Ela estava completamente vermelha, mas logo a vergonha foi embora, e a shihandai foi possuída novamente por aquele sentimento que ela não sabia nomear.

Kenshin se afastou e se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela, o olhar dourado parecia querer penetrar coração de Kaoru.

Ela sentiu paixão no toque das mãos rústicas do espadachim. Kaoru fez a mesma coisa, e deixou que suas pequenas mãos experimentassem o contato com a pele do ruivo. Ela mordeu os lábios com ansiedade quando Kenshin separou suas coxas.

""**Shhh.** **Bem quietinho hein?" **Kaoru colocou o dedo indicador na frente da boca.

Aquilo foi malicioso, e Battousai adorou. Ele abriu um sorriso misterioso e a shihandai viu fogo brilhando nos olhos dourados. Kenshin se debruçou novamente sobre Kaoru, ele sussurrou no ouvido dela.

"**Você quem tem que ficar quietinha".**. Um **"o"** se formou na boca da jovem quando percebeu que o dedo médio de Kenshin já tinha invadido seu interior. **"Ken...shin"?**

A agradável surpresa logo se transformou em uma doce tortura. Kenshin massageava seu canal deslizando seus dedos calosos para dentro e para fora. O polegar do espadachim brincou com seu pequeno botão de nervos em um ritmo cada vez mais intenso. Kenshin sorriu satisfeito como Kaoru nunca tinha visto antes.

"**Oh meu Deus".** Sem escolha, tudo que lhe restava a fazer era gemer. Seu corpo se diluía ao redor dos dedos do espadachim.

"**Fica quieta, senão eu te amordaço". **A voz de Kenshin era rouca e séria, ele respirava com intensidade controlando seu próprio corpo.

"**Hum Hum".** Ela concordou balançando a cabeça. Pela seriedade na voz do ruivo, Kaoru não podia afirmar se era mesmo a intenção dele ou não, mas essa sensação de ser dominada por Kenshin quase a levou ao êxtase prematuro.

A boca de Kenshin sugou fortemente o seio dela, tanto que doeu um pouco e deixou uma grande marca vermelha. Kaoru sentiu os dentes dele mordendo seu mamilo. Ela jogou a cabeça para trás, contorcendo seu corpo_...´...Vai ser mais forte do que a primeira vez com Sanosuke, quando ele fez aquilo com a boca...´..._ .

Kaoru fechou os olhos e mordeu os lábios para não gemer. Involuntariamente, seu quadril começou a se mover junto com a mão de Kenshin.

"**Abra esses olhos, eu quero que você olhe pra mim." **Kenshin sussurrou no ouvido dela.

E foi a gota d´água. Kaoru tremeu, ela sentiu contrações em seu interior, como se seu coração batesse lá, aonde Kenshin invadia com seus dedos de espadachim. A jovem já não podia mais obedecer ao ruivo, ela explodiu, os olhos fortemente fechados. **"Hummmmm"** Sua respiração se perdeu. Kaoru agarrou o cabelo de Kenshin, soltando as longas madeixas ruivas do elástico, alguns fios vermelhos foram arrancados por seus dedos finos. Ainda em êxtase, suas coxas torneadas apertaram os braços de Kenshin quase que dolorosamente. Ela praticamente caiu desmaiada no futon_...´...Sugoi...Maravilhoso...´..._

Minutos se passaram sem que nenhum dos dois dissesse uma palavra fosse. Kaoru escutou o som da chuva, o ronco de Sanosuke adormecido, e sua própria respiração voltando ao normal.

Kenshin precisou de muita energia e concentração para não explodir em cima dela naquele exato momento. Ele mesmo sentiu seu pênis pulsando ao vê-la atingindo o orgasmo, mas não queria que fosse tão prematuro. Kenshin se afastou, e se ajoelhou entre as pernas dela.

"**Kenshin?"** Kaoru percebeu que o ruivo parou de tocá-la, e sentiu falta. **"Daijoubu desu ka?"**

" **Daijoubu". **Kenshin acenou com a cabeça, ele estava só se concentrando para o que vinha pela frente**.** "**Kirei". **Ele não desviou o olhar dourado do corpo dela. Completamente excitado, o espadachim permaneceu ajoelhado no meio das pernas dela. Ele controlou sua respiração como se estivesse se preparando para uma batalha.

Kenshin segurou seu membro enrijecido com as mãos, ele permitiu que somente a glande esbarrasse perto da entrada dela, languidamente o espadachim afastou seu robusto membro de perto do centro dela.

"**Ohhh, mas por que você não me toma?"** Kaoru estava transbordando de desejo. Extremamente ansiosa por ser possuída, e o ruivo sabia disso. Ele não a tomou, nem a tocou, nem beijou...

Kenshin só olhava Kaoru, olhava como um caçador encurralando sua vítima. Era uma provocação quase que maldosa, e o olhar de advertência dele avisava que Kaoru estava sendo castigada por ser impaciente. **"Onegai".** A voz dela era quase um choro.

"**Você quer tanto? Mas eu ainda quero te ver atingir o prazer de novo. Por que você não me mostra como faz quando está sozinha no seu quarto? Eu quero ver".** Kenshin soltou uma risada silenciosa. Ah como ele estava gostando daquela brincadeira. Ele cruzou os braços e permaneceu ali, ajoelhado entre as pernas dela, completamente excitado, porém, completamente controlado.**"Vai Koishii. Me dê esse prazer."**

"**O que?"** Por mais exposta que estivesse, Kaoru sentiu-se envergonhada. Ela teria que se tocar na frente de Kenshin? O sorriso no rosto do espadachim mostrava que sim. Talvez isso fizesse parte da punição que ele tinha planejado.

"**Ok"** Timidamente, Kaoru deixou sua mão percorrer seu corpo, ela apertou seu próprio seio, sua barriga, tocou seus pêlos pubianos antecipando sentir o calor de sua intimidade. Kaoru sentiu as digitais de seus dedos abrindo suas pétalas. Ela tremeu, e imediatamente fechou os olhos, mas foi advertida.

"**Não, você já me desobedeceu uma vez, não faça de novo. Olhe pra mim."** A voz rouca e masculina deixava Kaoru desorientada. A shihandai acenou com a cabeça, e obedeceu. Sem desviar o olhar, ela recomeçou sua auto-exploração. A jovem nunca tinha se sentindo tão molhada antes, nem da primeira vez com Sanosuke enfiando a língua lá.

Seus dedos finos escorregaram para dentro de sua intimidade, mas ela concentrou a atenção nas fibras nervosas de seu pequeno clitóris. Excitada e ansiosa do jeito que estava, com Kenshin olhando para ela, alguns movimentos em si mesma e o mundo rapidamente desapareceu. O prazer foi absurdamente instantâneo. Sem conseguir evitar, ela fechou os olhos, e estrelas explodiram atrás de suas pálpebras, seu corpo tremeu com espasmos. Ela curvou o corpo para cima se contorcendo.**"Ahhh..."**

"**Maravilhoso" **Kenshin tinha apreciado demais, agora ele já sabia exatamente aonde estimular o prazer de Kaoru_...´... Parece que Sensei Hiko me ensinou algo de útil alem das técnicas do Hiten Mitsurugi Ryu. Ele sempre disse para que eu estudasse minhas mulheres como se fossem meus inimigos. Agora que eu conheço minha inimiga, vou poder dominar sem piedade__**...´...**_** "Pronta para o seu castigo final, minha linda koishii?" **Battousai soltou uma risada.

"**Não, senhor Himura."** _...´...Não, não senhor Himura. Você não vai mandar em mim assim tão fácil. Sano me disse: "aonde eu te tocar, pode tocar igual que eu vou gostar não é?" Pois vamos ver se é verdade...´.._. Kaoru se ajoelhou na frente de Kenshin, ela tinha um olhar determinado e um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Kenshin se surpreendeu...´... _Mas essa Kaoru é terrível_. _O ela tem em mente?...´..._

"**Sano me ensinou algumas coisas, não vai querer que eu te mostre?"** Kaoru passou a unha no peito de Kenshin. Kaoru segurou as maças do rosto dele, e o beijou passionalmente. O ruivo estava surpreso.

Ela quebrou aquele beijo, e começou a beijar o queixo do espadachim. Os beijos dela estalavam no ouvido dele, as pequenas mãos dela percorreram os braços torneados do espadachim. Kaoru passou a beijar o pescoço dele, ela alternava entre beijos molhados e beijos estalados.

No mamilo dele, Kaoru gemeu, e logo começou a sugar como quem suga uma fruta suculenta. Era a vez de Kenshin soltar pequenos grunhidos. **"Kaoru?" **Ele disse o nome da shihandai entre os dentes. Ela não deu importância e continuou a explorar o corpo do ex-hitokiri. Era a vez de Kenshin sentir a pele queimando com o contato da língua dela.

Finalmente, a shihandai chegou aonde queria. Com aquela frase de Sanosuke na mente. A jovem roubou toda a concentração de Kenshin, por esse nem Battousai esperava. **"Ohhhh Kaoru?"**

Kaoru beijou o pênis dele com ternura, mas logo alternou para paixão. Ela passou a usar sua língua e seus lábios contornando a cabeça do membro de Kenshin. A shihandai gemeu de excitação, as vibrações deixaram o espadachim completamente louco. Kaoru estava sedenta, ela teve mesmo vontade de fazer isso, e multiplicou o prazer de Kenshin milhares de vezes.

Kaoru sorriu quando percebeu que funcionava e que o espadachim estava gostando, a shihandai lembrou do jeito que Sanosuke tinha feito com ela há algumas horas atrás. Ela olhou para Kenshin enquanto fazia aquilo. O espadachim tremeu um pouco. Kaoru sentiu-se extremamente poderosa.

Kenshin fechou seus olhos dourados e jogou sua cabeça para trás **"AHHH".** Ele agarrou o cabelo dela e deixou que suas mãos acompanhassem os movimentos para frente e para trás da cabeça da shidandai. _...´...Oh senhor...Eu fui abençoado...´..._ Battousai riu quando concluiu queKaoru tinha um talento extraordinário para aquilo. **"Chega, chega Koi. Eu quero que aconteça para você também."**

"**Então o que você acha?"** Kaoru sorriu, passando a língua em seus lábios, sentindo o gosto masculino de Kenshin em seus lábios. A sensação de poder era tão boa que ela não parava de sorrir.

"**Acho que você é minha" **Kenshin agarrou Kaoru, beijando a jovem de maneira sufocante. Kaoru se rendeu ao beijo dele, seu corpo estava a mercê do ex-hitokiri.

Kenshin aceitou o presente que ela estava lhe oferecendo. Ele colocou Kaoru de quatro, apoiada em suas mãos e em seus joelhos, o espadachim se posicionou atrás dela, e como se fosse sua espada entrando em sua bainha, seu vigoroso pênis deslizou para dentro da jovem instrutora de kendo.

Os dois tremeram com a onda de prazer, Kenshin começou a mover seu quadril devagar entrando fundo dentro dela. Ele beijou as costas de Kaoru, seguindo a linha da espinha dorsal dela, possessivamente Kenshin mordeu o ombro da jovem, e depois pescoço de Kaoru.

Ela gemia sem abrir a boca, quando Kenshin agarrou seus seios, ela encostou a testa no chão, seu longo cabelo negro acompanhou o movimento. Kenshin acelerou o ritmo das estocadas. Uma sensação alucinante tomou conta dos dois.

"**Mais, mais...onegai"** Kenshin escutou Kaoru e atendeu. O espadachim se perdeu naquele ritmo. Uma mão agarrou o cabelo dela, enquanto a outra apertava com força o quadril da jovem. Kenshin acelerou de forma selvagem a ponto de fazer Kaoru gritar.

Os olhos dourados queimavam como se ele estivesse possuído, possuído de desejo por Kaoru.

"**Hummmm"** Ela soltou um ruído do fundo de sua garganta assim que seu mundo explodiu. Kaoru tremeu severamente, ela não agüentava mais.

Com a jovem sem forças em seus braços, Kenshin teve que segurá-la. Mas, ele mesmo já não podia mais. **"Ohhh Kaoru" **Battousai gritou o nome de sua amada deslizando dentro dela o mais profundamente possível pela uma última vez. Em êxtase ele sentiu as paredes de Kaoru apertando seu membro com força, não teve mais jeito, Kenshin liberou toda sua semente fervente dentro dela. O mundo desapareceu, o espadachim só conseguia sentir o perfume dela. Um flash passou em sua mente, todos os momentos desde que conheceu Kaoru invadiram sua mente junto com uma sensação de satisfação extrema.

Kenshin despencou sobre Kaoru, os dois ficaram alguns segundos respirando rápido, recuperando o fôlego sem trocar nenhuma palavra. Palavras eram desnecessárias naquele momento.

"**Caso você tenha dúvidas... Aishiteru. Kenshin Himura. Rurouni. Battousai, ou qualquer outro nome que você queira se chamar". **Com os olhos fechados, Kaoru sorriu cheia de amor. Ela tinha realizado um sonho e tinha certeza que naquele instante estava brilhando de felicidade.

"**Aishiterumo, minha koishii." **Kenshin deitou do lado dela. Ele puxou Kaoru para perto, tirando os fios de cabelo do rosto suado dela. Finalmente a jovem abriu os imensos olhos azuis, ela percebeu que era analisada de perto por belíssimos olhos violeta tingidos com traços dourados.

"**Kaoru, o Sanosuke não dá conta de você não. Koishii você acabou com o coitado". **Kenshin e Kaoru gargalharam por causa do lutador adormecido do lado deles. **"Que grande instrutor esse Cabeça de Galo se saiu." **Kaoru gargalhou sonolenta.

Quando Kaoru tinha pegado no sono, o ruivo sorriu ironicamente. **"Galo nada, ele parece mais um franguinho isso sim". **Battousai sempre teve vontade de dizer isso.

"**HEI. EU ESCUTEI ISSO AI".**Sanosuke estava com os olhos arregalados e o punho cerrado. Ele esteve acordado o tempo todo, e tinha certeza que Kenshin sabia. Sanosuke só ficou bem quietinho para não ter a cabeça arrancada pelo Battousai. E também porque... Bom, como um telespectador, debaixo daquelas cobertas, estava apreciando DEMAIS as cenas entre Kaoru e Kenshin. Ele teria câimbras na mão no dia seguinte.

_...´... CHIKUSO_!_...´... _Os olhos de Kenshin fizeram com que Sanosuke calasse a boca imediatamente.

"**Sanosuke, vamos dormir agora. Amanhã eu acabo com sua ra... digo, amanhã nós teremos uma boa conversa."**Kenshin cobriu Kaoru com uma manta e passou os braços ao redor dela, ele beijou a shihandai mais uma vez antes de acompanhá-la no mundo dos sonhos.

Sanosuke de um lado, Kaoru no meio e Kenshin do outro lado.

"**Cara, eu preciso parar de beber." **Sanosuke olhou meio assustado para a bagunça na sua casa. Roupas jogadas pelo quarto, sua mesinha virada, jogo de baralho espalhado, garrafas de sake vazias, a sakabattou enfiada no chão, e o mais estranho de tudo, o casal de amigos dormindo do seu lado.

O lutador virou para o lado e voltou a dormir. Noite estranha como essa, Sano nunca mais teria na sua vida. Ele resmungou uma última frase antes de adormecer. **"Nunca pensei que eu faria parte de um sanduíche de Kaoru. Parece que a tempestade foi aqui dentro. Nunca mais eu convido a Jou-chan pra vir aqui".**

"**ORO" **Kenshin riu antes de adormecer completamente.

Ironicamente, Battousai não estava mais com tanta raiva assim. Ele iria deixar o lutador viver, contanto que os acontecimentos daquela noite nunca, NUNCA, saíssem das quatro paredes daquele quarto.

Kenshin adormeceu escutando o som da chuva que continuava a cair, mas nenhum dos três se importava com a chuva, nem um pouquinho.

**Owari**

...

La la la la, feliz da vida, acabei de fazer mais um fanfic de Rurouni Kenshin. Meu, fazia anos que eu queria escrever isso. Finalmente cumpri minha vontade.

Bom, como já disse, é um fanfic hentai sem pretensões, mas foi extremamente divertido de escrever.

Muito obrigada por ter lido, deixe um review se tiver gostado. Valeu Van e Danielinha.

Um pequeno dicionário desse fanfic: (como se eu entendesse alguma coisa de japonês kkkkkkkkkkk)

**Jou-chan**- donzela, o jeito que o Sanosuke chama a Kaoru normalmente.

**Mou**- a Kaoru sempre diz isso quando tá irritada, nos fanfics em inglês a gente encontra com freqüência.

**Arigato- **obrigado.

**Gi e Hakama**- são as roupas que eles usam, gi é parte de cima, hakama é tipo uma calça.

**Baka**- idiota.

**Kirei**- bonita (o).

**Koishii**- amada.

**Daijoubu desu ka?** Você está bem?

**Daijoubu- **tudo bem.

**Onegai**- por favor.

**Koi**- amor.

**Aishiteru** - Eu te amo.  
**Aishiterumo** - Também te amo.

**Chikuso**- droga. (acho que é um pouco mais pesado que isso kkkkkkkkkkk)

**Owari**- FIM.


End file.
